


Silver-Tongued

by mrtvejpes



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Now They Have a Girlfriend Too, Changki Are Canonically Boyfriends, Changkyun's Monster Tongue Makes an Appearance Again, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Wonkyun, changki, kiho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrtvejpes/pseuds/mrtvejpes
Summary: It was peculiar. You could know someone for two years and you could know someone for two weeks, and you could be dead sure they both belonged with you.





	Silver-Tongued

**Author's Note:**

> For J.

It was stuffy. The lights were out, but two lamps shone outside. Snow glittered silver and amber all at once, depending on whether it was the lamps or the moonshine that soaked it. People were laughing. The sound carried inside, letting Kihyun know the late night snowball fight was still going on.

Everyone'd left. Everyone except for Wonhee and Changkyun.

The upper floor of the cabin was quiet. Dark, but in the warm winter way. They could see each other well. Kihyun knew his face was the most readable since he sat turned towards the window. He didn't mind. He'd been open with Changkyun ever since they had got together two years ago, and though he was still tentative around Wonhee, he wanted her to know he – they – had been waiting for this. Waiting to be invited.

It was peculiar. You could know someone for two years and you could know someone for two weeks, and you could be dead sure they both belonged with you.

Wonhee sat on the bed between them.

God, was she nice so up close. Nice and sweet-smelling ever after cross-country skiing for the whole evening. Nice, nice when she asked in a whisper whether Changkyun was alright, and Kihyun smiled at the abrupt nod his half-virgin of a boyfriend gave. Nice, nice when the amber glow from the outside dripped down her brow bone as she turned to peer at Kihyun. Not so nice when Kihyun looked lower where her sweater peaked; because nice girls were supposed to wear something underneath; or perhaps they weren't. Perhaps this was the nicest way.

He wondered how he was supposed to cope with that. Changkyun, it seemed, had his way, and he started downing the sickly sweet eggnog Wonhee had snuck upstairs from the kitchens. It had its perks to be the professor's daughter and not one of the students.

Crossing her ankles, Wonhee leaned backwards. It made her broader and Kihyun tensed up all the way down like he had the day he'd first seen her.

_Hyung, she's so big –_

Yeah. She sure was, and she didn't have to be dressed in a padded ski suit.

She didn't have to be dressed at all.

Kihyun brushed his lips over her shoulder. Even kissing the fabric of her sweater filled him somehow. It really was it, wasn't it.

He hadn't been sure as quickly as Changkyun. It had taken him more than a hi. But his boundaries had been falling one by one with each day and each smile and each little caress she would spoil Changkyun with _._ For that, Kihyun already adored her. It wasn't his boundaries alone. _He'd_ been falling, too, and he'd watched her, and he'd talked to Changkyun about her between kisses and handjobs because they couldn't do much more when in the cabin with the others.

So she'd done it. Without trying, without a single suggestive word. She had him now. Kihyun would lose a brittle bit of his reserve every time Wonhee won in a tug-of-war and wrestled his whole body down and pressed a handful of snow into his face.

They'd found her when they weren't even looking.

Well, Changkyun might have been looking, or longing, or it was just his thrill-seeking side which had brought them all here. He was more free-spirited than Kihyun. More open to new things. But shyer. Oh, so shy next to her.

Kihyun took Changkyun's hand and put it on Wonhee's thigh. It grazed the hem of her long, chunky sweater. Changkyun's nails were painted the same shade of plum as Wonhee's sweater, or only a tad darker. Kihyun wondered whether there would be some small bruises on her pale thigh tomorrow, seeing that Changkyun gripped her so hard. But Wonhee was strong.

So strong Kihyun was surprised to find her belly the tiniest bit round when he laid a spread palm over it. His cock got heavier. Lightly, he squeezed her navel, just to let her know the touch was there.

He couldn't believe she wanted them both.

Tasted them both.

Agreed to stay.

Her mouth parted, sweetened by drops of alcohol Changkyun had left on her tongue. The kiss was sticky. Searching, Kihyun took the tang of sugar and milk off her lips and owned it and carried it down her neck. Her skin became sticky, too.

He recalled that old saying about sugar and nice things.

Wonhee was no little thing, though. No sugar.

She followed after Kihyun when he pulled away. She brought him back by the back of his head. All went black, if only for a moment. She didn't quite guide him – but there was the invitation again, the  _you can do what you want_ which was left unsaid, but which was present in the way she kissed; in the way she knew what to do to him; in the way she scraped his scalp and parted her thighs for Changkyun to slowly shift his hand upwards.

Suddenly, Changkyun gave a start.

He sat further away.

“What is it?” mumbled Kihyun, still too close to Wonhee's mouth for the question to be more audible than a breath.

He looked at his boyfriend, and at Wonhee, and down.

Her sweater was pushed up and one of her legs rested hoisted over Changkyun's.

It wasn't just her bra.

She wore no underwear.

This was the kind of not-so-nice thing Changkyun pulled on Kihyun all the time, so he should've been used to it. But still, Kihyun stared before he covered her with his hand. The soft hair tickled him. He wondered how she didn't flinch away when he pressed at the flower-shaped flesh and sensed its warmth. His hands were cold. Did she like it?

He parted her.

“Take off your clothes,” she said. It was her sweet tone – the tone that could mean she'd slept well the night before, or that she was about to grab him by the waist and lift him up.

He retreated far enough to have space to pull his sweater over his head. He did the same with the thin turtleneck underneath. His hands felt funny. Wet from Wonhee. When he turned back, he went after Changkyun first. He took the bottle of granny booze away from him.

“Alright, love?”

“Yeah,” murmured Changkyun.

“Come here.”

Kihyun gently lifted up Wonhee's leg so Changkyun could move. They stood up.

He'd been told he had a nurturing touch. He used it now to cradle Changkyun's head, rubbing at his jaw softly with his thumbs. It was funny. He was embarrassed even to receive affection. The corners of his mouth tugged downward. Kihyun drew nearer.

It'd been Changkyun's idea. He had the bigger heart out of the two of them. Bigger, and hungrier, and affection usually spurred him on. However closeted he could be, he lived for human contact. He'd got so much of it already. From Wonhee, too. She treated him with care, as if following Kihyun's example, teasing the younger boy with words rather than her body.

Kihyun made him look up.

“Do you still want this?” he appealed.

“ _Yes_.”

“Do you need to go slower?”

Changkyun shook his head. He fumbled with Kihyun's belt. He unhooked it. A good sign. Kihyun traced his whole back up, pushing his hoodie up. Changkyun put his arms up. He emerged all tousled when the hoodie was gone. Quietly, he clung to Kihyun's waist.

With a frown that was less worried and more focused, Kihyun smoothed Changkyun's bangs. He was already half-hard. They both were. They could feel it when they stood pressed against each other.

Changkyun put his chin on Kihyun's shoulder. His gaze fell on Wonhee. She still looked like she would burn into his palm.

“I think I want to watch for a bit,” said Changkyun at last.

“What do you want to watch?” she whispered.

He inhaled.

“Anything.”

“Choose,” said Kihyun.

The hesitation lasted barely a second.

“You give great head,” said Changkyun vaguely, his chin stabbing at Kihyun. He avoided looking at either of them, but he pushed under the waistband of Kihyun's pants. “Both ways.”

He had a deep voice. Kihyun felt  _that_ even deeper.

“Okay,” he said and briefly caressed Changkyun again. “Undress and sit beside us.”

Changkyun ran his painted nails alongside Kihyun's ribs before he let go and stepped away. There was one thing he wasn't shy about, and that was being in the raw in front of other people. He shimmied out of his pants, stepping on them to free his feet.

He had no underwear on. Kihyun wondered what he had done in his previous life to deserve this.

Probably save Korea.

Stroking him with a loose fist, Kihyun went to him and went and went and didn't stop, so Changkyun had to walk backwards until he hit the bed. He almost ended up in Wonhee's lap, and then he truly ended up there when she pulled him down, and Kihyun was glad he wasn't the only one to giggle. It was now Changkyun's leg thrown over hers.

All she did was caress his hip. Changkyun tensed before he crouched towards her and buried his face into the crook of her neck. He breathed in. His downcast eyes found Kihyun again as he kneeled in front of Wonhee and put her knees apart. Slowly, Kihyun traced her legs up, tickling the underside of her thighs. He could smell lotion on her skin as he kissed his way upwards. He brushed her belly with his nose and pressed forward to hike her sweater higher up without letting go of her toned thighs.

The scent of magnolias still lingered.

She _tasted_ hot, and he only just lapped at her to open her up as he dragged his tongue up towards her clit. He halted there.

He flicked the tip of his tongue.

Wonhee gave a little gasp. She kissed the top of Changkyun's head and gasped again when Kihyun repeated the motion.

_Hyung, you're so fucking silver-tongued_ .

He didn't know about that. He just knew his tongue was as controlled as the rest of his body. Small but sharp. It moved up and down without slipping or slowing down to rest. He inhaled through his nose. This was all he was going to give her for now and it made his dick stiffen to know Wonhee would love him to do more. He smiled against her when she combed through his hair to get him to go just a little bit lower, just a little bit more inside. Instead, he flicked faster.

The tiny bud swelled as the teased it, deepening in colour compared to her otherwise pale skin.

Still, Kihyun gave her nothing but the tip.

Quick. Precise.

He hadn't forgotten how to do it. He could afford to be messier with Changkyun, but fuck. He missed this. The precision. The  _rule_ over his own body before he ruled someone else.

Wonhee wasn't quiet when she didn't want to be. When even her second attempt to get more out of Kihyun failed, she moaned into Changkyun's mouth. He shuddered before he kissed back.

All had gone black again. Kihyun closed his eyes and took Wonhee by the waist. She went to him, shifting her hips slightly towards the edge of the bed. He buried his face closer to suck her in. Rolled his tongue around that small pearl-like spot. Wonhee buckled. He tried to soothe her with a firm hand, and when that didn't work, he let her grind into his face. He reached left to soothe Changkyun instead, who groaned at the sight. His cock was as hot as Wonhee felt.

Kihyun could sense her tipping over.

He pulled away.

She made a sound in her throat, so rough he could barely believe she was the one who made it and not Changkyun. Wordlessly, Kihyun granted her one last lick. He gazed up.

Her chest rose and fell. The collar of her sweater had slid down her shoulder and Changkyun was nuzzling against it, clutching her other shoulder.

Kihyun patted him.

“Your turn, baby.” His own low voice surprised him. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” He said it firmer this time around.

Wonhee gave Kihyun the tiniest glare at the interruption. Half repentant and half amused, he closed his lips around the sensitive bud once more to keep her busy while Changkyun slinked down on the floor. Awkwardly, Changkyun trailed his fingers up Kihyun's spine. It was so pleasant he craned towards him. Changkyun scattered pecks alongside his shoulder blade, teeth grazing it. They started at each other as if to kiss when Changkyun got all the way up to the level of Kihyun's face.

It made Kihyun grin, but it wasn't a lasting grin.

He retreated and made room for his boyfriend. Guiding him gently by the back of his head, Kihyun showed him where to start.

But Changkyun couldn't be contained to one spot. It was partly his impatience and partly his inexperience, but when he laved at Wonhee's cunt, he covered it whole. He dragged his wide tongue all over her. Wonhee whimpered. The sound went through Changkyun like a ripple, surging through his flesh and causing goose bumps to prickle it.

Murmuring, Kihyun kneeled behind him to warm him up. He mouthed soundless words against the nape of Changkyun's neck as the younger boy ate Wonhee out sloppily,  _good, you're doing good, you can touch her, too_ , and he grabbed Changkyun at the root to ground him and overwhelm him all at once. With a moan, Changkyun pushed his tongue in, the tip of his nose pressing hard against Wonhee's clit. Wonhee didn't hold back then. She cradled his head with both hands.

It wasn't quite clear who fucked who, but Kihyun didn't care. He stared hard, his eyes heavy-lidded. If it wasn't for the telling twitch in Changkyun's dick, Kihyun would keep stroking him. This way, he grasped his hips from behind to let him know he had to keep himself in check for now.

Despite the denial, Changkyun went on. He never spoke up or pulled away from Wonhee to plead. Nevertheless, he arched to force his ass into Kihyun's crotch. The rough fabric of Kihyun's half-undone jeans had to rub unpleasantly over bare skin. Changkyun was good, though. He'd always been good for Kihyun. He didn't complain or withdraw. He ground harder. Lips and eyes glistening, he glimpsed over his shoulder.

Kihyun wasn't having it.

“Go on,” he whispered. “Wonhee comes first.”

He could praise him later.

“I'm close, love,” Wonhee murmured, breathy, and cupped Changkyun's cheek. “I'll let you go inside after.”

Kihyun throbbed.

With more confidence than before, Changkyun burrowed back. He tried to please her the way Kihyun had done it. _So sloppy._ But Wonhee didn't complain. She led him. Taught him. Lapping, Changkyun obeyed every little whisper. He only needed a light pat on the elbow from Kihyun to put his hand between Wonhee's thighs. He slid one finger in.

The world went fluid. Kihyun got up. He sat next to Wonhee in time for her to grab him, mightier than when they sparred in the snow. She crushed his forearm and brought Kihyun to her as she came. She pressed at his veins. Her nails were blunt. Screwing his lids shut, Kihyun embraced her middle and pulled at her,  _don't fight it, let go._

“Don't let go,” she moaned out.

Shit. Kihyun wrapped her body as strong as he could, enclosing her in his arms. She thrashed.

Kihyun knew how to prolong the waiting. Changkyun knew how to prolong the pleasure. He had even made Kihyun come twice in a row that one time, with his tongue, too.

It was a monstrous thing.

He only backed off when Kihyun told him to.

Steady, Kihyun held Wonhee until her heartbeat stopped resembling a storm while Changkyun hung his head in her lap. It was getting to Kihyun. He put his hand up and laid it between her breasts. Thud-thud. Thud-thud. He splayed his fingers. Here, Wonhee was all delicate bones and bated breaths. Her rib cage rose rose rose in a tender rhythm. Everywhere else, she was carved out of granite.

His fingertips travelled to the side where they halted. Without having to ask for permission, Wonhee gave it to him. She turned her chest towards him, her breast heavy in his hand.

She had the softest, fullest pair of tits Kihyun had ever touched. He lifted one breast up, circling the nipple over the thick fabric of her plum-coloured sweater.

“I will take it off,” he told her quietly.

“I was wondering why I'm still wearing it,” Wonhee gave a worn smile. Not tired. Not yet.

Just dazed.

The boys peeled the sweater right off of her. It frizzed her hair and she laughed a little and did her best to smooth it down. It made things worse. Her strands crackled when it was Kihyun's turn to try to tame them, which wrenched a surprised hiss out of him that broke into a chuckle.

As if she wasn't electrifying enough.

They gave up.

Rolling onto his side, Changkyun patted under the pillow for condoms. He started unwrapping one. Kihyun reckoned he didn't have to help him with that.

He dipped his mouth down instead and sucked on Wonhee's nipple. She didn't urge him to bite like Changkyun did. He could be careful with her. Caring. Physically rather than with words. It liberated him. She needed no words.

Kihyun roamed her and dented her hips and thighs. She arched to take it, her sinews as solid and supple as spider silk. She was a mass when she unwound under him. She could fucking hold him the way men usually held women. She could take Changkyun against the wall if she chose to. God. Kihyun would watch the shit out of that.

This was just the beginning, though.

An initiation.

All bridges had already been crossed before they even began fucking, and it made matters easier. They didn't have to show the best they had. They could let loose. There was still awkwardness, but it bordered on anticipation of absolute safety. The only thing that rushed them on was that they yearned to learn about each other – to learn it all.

_It could all go wrong, Kihyun. I could ruin what you guys have._

_Not really. You could ruin us one by one, but only if you decided you didn't want us both._

“Hyung...”

Kihyun looked up. Changkyun was so fine with those painted nails as he held the base of his cock Kihyun kind of ached to lie him down and put the thing in his mouth. Changkyun was already wearing the condom, though.

He took Changkyun by the wrist and sat him down. Changkyun liked riding him. Kihyun figured he'd also like being ridden.

Tensing up in his tight pants to the point of being uncomfortable, Kihyun persevered. He took care of them first. He led Wonhee into Changkyun's lap. Her breasts swayed softly. Immediately, Changkyun found a way to grope them and put his whole face between them.

Wonhee took him as if she'd done it a thousand times before and this was the thousand and first time. Wet. Waiting. Yeah. She didn't fuck nice.

Kihyun leaned back to look at them. His cock begged to be noticed, but he left it untouched.

It was Wonhee who palmed it. Kihyun gave a gasp-like chuckle, not expecting the force. He lifted his hips a little. Slow, slow, slow, Wonhee sat tightly into Changkyun's crotch; slow, slow, slower still, she opened the zipper of Kihyun's jeans. She let him suffer longer, squeezing him over the briefs. He loved her for it.

It didn't even frighten him.

He knew, more or less.

_You don't have to be perfect to be perfect for us_ .

Kihyun was right. When Wonhee rode him, Changkyun didn't even last two minutes. He was by far the quietest of them all, but the heady moan he didn't quite keep in had Kihyun grasping at Wonhee's hand to press into it needier.

Whispering in between, Wonhee ground down a few more times to repay Changkyun for drawing out the experience for her as well. She caressed the nape of Changkyun's neck, calming him down like Kihyun normally would.

_I love this, noona. Everyone gives everything to everyone._

Changkyun fell on his back. He gave a low whine when Wonhee propped herself up and he slid out of her. There was something disquieting about it; Changkyun – softening and soiled; she – still so open. Kihyun's throat hurt as if someone crushed it. He didn't get up, but he pushed his hands under the waistband of his briefs and brought them down along with the jeans. His cock swelled at the sudden chill and freedom.

As Wonhee climbed off Changkyun, Kihyun climbed on top of her.

The rubber went on swift and slick. More packets lay strewn over the bed sheets, crinkling as Kihyun and Wonhee pushed their bodies further up so they would fit on the bunk with Changkyun beside them.

Hooking his arms under her thighs, Kihyun glided into her. He'd gone all the way with women, unlike Changkyun, but he'd grown unused to how snug he could slide in. He blushed. Belly on belly, their breaths mingling, they gazed at each other. Wonhee brushed their noses together.

He knew Changkyun wanted him. With Wonhee, he _felt_ it.

Kihyun pulled all the way out and put the tip of his cock over her clit to remind her of the sensation he'd given her earlier. He rubbed against her. One circle, two circles. She shivered out his name. He blushed darker for it.

With a groan, he went back in.

It was silent except for her _yes, yes_ and Kihyun's controlled sighs. He was heavy, but her body underneath him was heavier and he lingered torn between wanting to own it and to be broken down by it. But on his own terms.

His knobby knees sank into the mattress. He fucked her, or she let him fuck her, a shallow line forming on her stomach as he pushed her thighs further up. She stayed pliant for him. Cried out when he slipped out again to slap her cunt lightly with his cock. She was sopping.

He snapped into her quicker.

High-pitched, Wonhee let out a whole another moan when she darted a glance sideways. Kihyun did the same. He almost fucking leaked.

Changkyun was fingering himself.

He was two fingers in already.

Like before, Wonhee outstretched her arm. She began to fondle Changkyun at a leisurely pace, her movements choppy with Kihyun's thrusts. The milky white dent of her armpit tempted Kihyun to kiss it, so he did, the smoothness of it close to killing him. He skimmed his teeth over the tender place and then downward along the side of her tit. He took her hardened bud into his mouth.

Wonhee went completely slack under him.

Struck by the sudden compliance, Kihyun no longer held back. But it was still about her. Wonhee comes first.

Digging the heels of her feet into the small of his back, Wonhee drove him on. She didn't say anything when she got there. She didn't have to. Her mouth parted and soundless, her chest rising, she embraced Kihyun like he was something precious.

He put her legs down and grabbed her breasts, his palms as full as his lungs felt.

“Out, out,” Wonhee pleaded, voiceless. She pushed at Kihyun's stomach.

Breathless, glided out of her. He straightened up into a kneel. But before he collected himself, Changkyun tugged him back down. They both tasted of Wonhee as they made out. Pulling rather than pushy, Changkyun swallowed Kihyun's small, sharp exhales.

He pressed Kihyun into the mattress and straddled him. It wasn't jealousy – quite the opposite, because Changkyun squeezed Wonhee's hand as he leaned forward to take Kihyun in. It was the need to be stretched as he came.

And so he was. Kihyun was fairly fatter than two fingers. Fatter than four. They'd tried.

He allowed Changkyun to take the reins.

Yeah. He liked riding.

“You don't have to hurry,” said Kihyun, hoarse. But the next thing he knew, Changkyun sped up. His hip bones dug into Kihyun's petite hands.

Wonhee shifted towards Kihyun to snuggle him.

He wanted to close his eyes and to take it all in and kiss them both at the same time, so he tried, and there was the sweetest gurgle of laughter and Kihyun really closed his eyes and soaked the gentle chime in, whoever it belonged to.

He kinda came in falsetto, and both his boyfriend _and_ girlfriend erupted at that, but Kihyun didn't care. He still had strength to fuck into Changkyun and breathe in the scent of Wonhee's lotion.

Stumbling over Kihyun's name, Changkyun spilled his load on the flat of his tummy. After that, Kihyun had no strength to do anything, not even to scowl at the mess. Chilled, he felt a shiver creep up his spine and he instinctively sought Wonhee's body. Changkyun clasped her from the other side, his dick still dripping.

Each of them cupped one of her breasts.

_But what if you fall out of love as quickly as you fell in love?_

_Well, trust me that I tried with Changkyun. And here I am, two years later._

“Can't say I've had two peens at once before,” Wonhee murmured tiredly.

Changkyun chuckled. “It wasn't at once.”

“Oh, boy.”

“But you don't have to do that,” Kihyun assured her. “This is already too good.”

“It could be better, though,” she pointed out, a bit bashful.

“We can start with me,” Changkyun volunteered all too breezily. “We'll get you a strap and we'll see where it takes us. If it all fits, we'll know it'll fit inside you, too.”

Wonhee cackled.

One bisexual sex and one girlfriend later and suddenly he's all suave, thought Kihyun as he threw an exasperated look at Changkyun. He didn't hide the wry smile that curved his lips upwards at the corners. Confidence suited Changkyun. Cheekiness, too. He rubbed his ear. Content, Changkyun hummed.

Then, Kihyun glimpsed back at Wonhee.

“I meant it,” he said. “You don't have to do anything just for the sake of it – just for the sake of sharing.”

“I'm in for sharing,” she piped up. “Even for being shared.”

Well, there goes being peacefully flaccid, Kihyun grimaced. He peered at his dick pitifully.

“Shit.”

“Hyung, you're fucked.” The fucker sounded cheery. “I can't take you again so soon.”

“I know,” grumbled Kihyun.

“And you can't put that butthole dick anywhere near Wonhee. That would be, like, nasty.”

“I'll tell you a secret,” whispered Wonhee importantly. “I also have a butthole.”

“Can you two let me live without a hard-on for five minutes?” demanded Kihyun.

Very serious, Wonhee and Changkyun looked at each other.

“No, love.”

Kihyun groaned so bad he could've sworn it brought down an avalanche.

 


End file.
